Walrai
Walrai Also known as Walrusia (defunct), Technomatica, Crow, ZathusTheMageV, Wally (offensively), Walter (when wally isn't sufficiently offensive). Nation: Previously Walrusia; Currently, Technomatica This player has caused a great amount of turmoil in the game, since they started, and as they are currently playing. (Note that this page is written by Walrai herself, and its extremely sympathetic towards herself) (Note that this page has been re-written by Yoona, in order to ensure factual accounts of the situation is presented) The First Turmoil Previously known for explicit behavior, left legion for SPQR because of internal issues with legion members. However, This player decided to take the top player of legion at the time, Ziekos/Phi Titan, to SPQR with her by force and extremely cheap tactics. This therefore caused a turmoil in legion, bringing up questions of disbanding and reformation. At this point in time, SPQR was at the top alliance for some time. However, due to the force used to poach Ziekos into SPQR, their relationship never became the same or repaired. Even after extreme efforts to make amends, their trust was put in a spot, beyond repair. Walrai also built a toxic relationship against Ziekos built on emotional manipulation and mental abuse. This led to Ziekos disbanding his nation, and isolating himself from the NationsGame community permanently. The Second Turmoil In the SPQR war against The Cult Of Cthulhu, Walrai was known to have been good friends with Technomatica as Crow. Viewed as a spy, Walrai was mostly isolated from SPQR, Causing them to never be happy with their alliance again. When the war ended (with the win seemingly going to the cult), Walrai sought to leave SPQR multiple times causing an extremely unstable relationship with the leader (echoing her relationship with Ziekos), Yoona. Relations with Yoona were so unstable, the pair literally were good friends one day, and mortal enemies the next. Walrai eventually broke when Yoona made a reference to Gachimuchi, which Walrai perceived as comments against her sexuality, who is an open lesbian. Walrai blocked Yoona for two weeks, who eventually left SPQR multiple times to manipulate Yoona. The Third Turmoil In an attempt to save the NG discord, Walrai requested a modship from Stian, which was almost granted. However, Mere hours later her previous victim, Ziekos, Re-emerged into the NG community to petition against Walrai being a mod to Stian, which he was successful in. Therefore with no qualified Heirs to the NG discord, it was shut down. A gloom and depressing environment had been set for NG, which no longer continues today. Walrai's intentions to become a moderator became impossible due to one person seeking retribution, at the cost of the community discord, much cherished by players new and old. The Fourth Turmoil After deciding to permanently leave SPQR, Yoona declared war on Walrusia (Previous nation of Walrai), With superior armies, Walrai Joined the Military and Economic Union (who has a protectorate with Legion) To prevent further wars. Walrai eventually settled to terms with SPQR (which of course were never followed) and rejoined with a peace offering, the nation Technomatica, the major figure in the war against spqr and the cult. Many players wondered why Crow would bow down to SPQR...leading us to the fifth turmoil. The Fifth Turmoil Walrusia had been disbanded. Walrai did not exist. But they did. With special permission from mod, Jacob Groix, Walrai had disbanded their nation, and inherited Technomatica, from the aging Crow. A major turmoil was caused on forums and on discord, being demoted as a mod on the discord, and BANNED In NationsGame. Walrai (Technically crow), Did not accept this ban. By using evidence of Jacob Grox allowing Walrai to switch nations (which is technically against the tos): 2.4.1 Multiple accounts: A user is strictly not allowed to operate more than one nation at any given time. Users are not allowed to operate and share accounts/information with one another. And allowing Walrai to bypass that rule successfully. This evidence forced Stian to unban Technomatica (Crow), and allow its use by Walrai's Ip address. The Sixth Turmoil A coalition of Legion and SPQR nations declared war on Walrai, stopping only when she dropped tier after annexation. After the first few wars she joined SGO, hoping that that would stop further conflict with Legion and SPQR. It did not work. The Legion-SPQR coalition declared a second series of wars to further weaken her. As of this date Walrai effectively left the nations community. Nation: Walrai Stats before disbanding: Population: 15 Million GP: 300 Thousand Leaderboard rank: 11 Notes: Top ranked in amarino: proving that amarino was a very efficient nation when chosen by a smart player. Nation: Technomatica Stats:Sept 30, 2017 GP: 1,120,000 Population: 70 million Rank 3 in Tind, 4th in the world Overview Walrai is one of the most controversial and powerful of all nations players. Their grip among nations has shrunk since they have moved passed the 2 million population mark after leadership transfer of Technomatica. Known by all of legion as one of their fastest growing players ever, (gaining 100k GP in just their first three weeks of playing) and gaining another 150k just two weeks later. With an extremely chaotic battle style, they are a hazard and very difficult to deal with, pulling assets out from thin air, and disabling whatever asset you use against them with hard facts. A force to be reckon with, Walrai has certainly earned their position among the NationsGame elite through brute force. Category:Nations Category:Players Category:Deleted Nations